5 Ways to Tell Your Best Friend That You Know He's a Werewolf
by HarryPottertheBallerina
Summary: Join the Marauders as they reveal to Remus that they know he is a were-wolf in five different ways. Light-hearted and silly, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I absolutely adore the Marauders, and I wanted to explore different ways they might tell Remus they know that he is a were-wolf. I love constructive criticism, because I realize I'm an awful author, but I would ask that all reviews I receive are polite.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then there would be an entire book series on the marauders.**

Way #1: Make the entire thing a joke

The Marauders lay sprawled on their beds in the second-year Gryffindor dorms. Remus was helping Peter with a Transfiguration essay, and James and Sirius were whispering quietly to each other.

Remus stopped what he was saying and glanced at James and Sirius. His eyes grew wide. They were whispering quietly. They were never quiet. He grimaced and looked over at Peter, who had clearly realized the same thing. Something big was going on.

James P.O.V

James was worried. He and Sirius had finally figured out that Remus was a werewolf, and they didn't know how to tell him. They still wanted to be friends, and they realized how hard it must be for Remus to lie to them. After an hour-long whispered argument, they finally came to a decision. They were Marauders, and they were going to tell Remus they knew the Marauder way- clever wordplay.

"Want to hear a joke?" James asked, winking at Sirius.

"Umm… Sure." Remus said hesitantly, biting his lip. James noticed him make eye contact with Peter, both of them clearly unsure what the other two Marauders were planning.

"Wherewolf?" James asked, glancing around in mock confusion. Remus stiffened.

"Therewolf!" Sirius exclaimed. He pointed directly at Remus. His eyes grew wide and his face went pale.

James and Sirius burst out laughing, Remus stayed completely still, and Peter stared at them, confused, "I don't get it." He said unhappily.

James grinned. "Well, Remus is a werewolf, and there rhymes with where. I should think it would be obvious."

James and Sirius high-fived, then turned to face Remus. He was in absolute shock. James grinned at him as Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Honestly," Sirius said, "I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner. Think of all the jokes we missed out on!"

 **If you are a diehard Harry Potter fan like me, it is most likely not the first time you heard the joke Wherewolf? Therewolf! I did NOT come up with it, but usually it is placed waaayyyy after the Marauders find out.**

 **I considered making this one a little bit longer, but I eventually decided to leave it there. I feel like Remus would have a similar reaction no matter how they tell him, so tune in for Way #2 for it. I'll try to update weekly, but who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first exploration into the world of Fanfiction, and honestly every favorite, follow, and review made me SO HAPPY! I know I said I would update weekly, but I finished this chapter early and figured that there was no reason to wait 5 more days before publishing it! The more reviews I get, the more excited I am to update! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling**

Way #2- Truth or Dare

James walked into the common room and made his way over to where Peter and Sirius sat by the fire, laughing their heads off.

"Hey!" he said, sitting next to them, "What are you guys talking about?"

They grinned at each other and Sirius answered, "We came up with the perfect way to tell Remus we know!"

The three Marauders had recently figured out that Remus was a werewolf. James was a bit hurt that Remus didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth, but the three of them wholeheartedly agreed that his furry little problem shouldn't impact their friendship. Their biggest concern was how to explain to Remus that they knew his secret.

Sirius's smile grew even larger as he said, "Have you ever heard of a muggle game called Truth or Dare?"

Later that night…

Remus lay on his bed, reading a book on household charms. Sirius was laying on his back on James's bed, while James and Peter were planning his next attempt to ask out Lily Evans.

Sirius sat up and announced, "We should play Truth or Dare. Remus gets to go first. Truth or dare Remus?"

Remus put down his book and rolled his eyes. "Clearly I'm doing something," he groaned, "Make the others play with you, I don't want to."

"It won't be as fun without you," Peter said, "Come on, play!"

"Fine." Remus said, sighing, "Truth."

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?" Sirius asked, winking at James.

"Hmmm…" Remus said, "Probably that I steal all of you guy's chocolate all the time."

"So that's where my sweets have been going!" James said, glaring at Remus.

Sirius and Peter sighed. Clearly this would be harder than they thought. Sirius nodded at James, and he nodded back. They were going to have to get a little more obvious.

"Okay Remus, James said, "Truth or Dare?"

"That's not how this game works," Remus said, "This time I ask-"

"No one cares, Remus! Now, truth or dare?" James interrupted.

"I'll do truth again." Remus sighed, resigning himself to the fact that trying to adhere to the rules was an impossibility with his friends.

"Okay," James said, "If something happened to you as a kid, that no one could blame you for, but it then affected you in some way, and the effect was something the entire wizarding world was prejudiced against, but it only affected you on certain days, and other than that you were perfectly normal, would you tell us about the thing, or would you keep it a secret by reusing a flimsy excuse over and over again?"

Remus blinked and then his eyes darted around the room. He looked incredibly nervous.

"I don't know what I'd do, umm, I'd probably tell you guys…Why?" Remus asked tensely.

"No reason." said Peter, "Remus, truth or dare?"

"This isn't how you play, but you probably don't care, so I guess I'll go with dare." Remus said. He inwardly groaned. Was he just being paranoid, or did his friends seem incredibly close to finding out his secret? Either way, he definitely couldn't do anymore truths.

"Okay," Peter said, "I dare you to hurry up already and confess that you're a werewolf. I'm getting tired of this."

"Aww… come on!" James complained, "You totally lost all subtlety at this point. Plus, I wanted to be the one to tell him we knew! Wait a second! Remus, what are you doing?"

Remus was packing his trunk, clearly crestfallen. "I'll go." he said, "You'll never have to see me again. I'm sorry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sirius said, "Stop everything! Who said we wanted you to go! You're our friend Remus. No matter what happens, we'll stand by you."

"Yeah!" Peter said, "Besides, you can't expect me to stay here with only these two loons, right?"

Remus grinned at them. "You really mean it? I can stay?"

"Of course!" James said. "Marauders stick together, no matter what!"

 **I hope you liked it! Next time will be the serious conversation (pun intended).**

 **Leave a review or just tell me your favorite Harry Potter character! Mine's Luna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Hi all! I'm so sorry! I know that I'm late for my weekly update, but I've been really busy. You see, I'm a ballet dancer, and because it's the summer, I have dance from 9-5 every day. I'm hoping to finish this story before school starts back up, because then I feel like I have two full time jobs. Hope you enjoy!**

Way #3- Having a Serious Conversation

Remus walked into the dormitories in a rotten mood. His friends had been muted the whole week, and he didn't understand why. During an awkward conversation with Sirius earlier that day, Sirius had actually suggested they do homework. Homework! Remus wouldn't admit it under the Cruciatus curse, but his friends' energetic and joking manner always cheered him up.

Remus sighed and flopped down on his bed, pulling out a book. Before he could open it however, the rest of the Marauders sat down on his bed, and Sirius threw his book against the wall.

"Hey!" Remus said, making to get up, "Madam Pince is going to kill me!"

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him back on the bed.

"Remus," he said, "We need to talk."

"What's going on?" Remus said, looking worriedly at his friend's somber faces, "Is something wrong?"

"Look." James said, "We've been wondering what's up with you lately, because you say that you're always leaving the school to see your mum, but then you show up looking like someone beat the heck out of you."

"For a while we were worried you were having family problems." Sirius continued, "But we met your father and he's a pretty nice bloke, so we ruled that out."

"Finally, I made the connection," said Peter, "I was working on my Astronomy charts while Sirius and James looked over the schedule we made of your absences, and all the dates they were saying lined up perfectly with my calendar. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Remus, who had been slowly sinking down into himself as they spoke jolted at these words. He put his head in his hands, then stood up.

"I'm sorry." He said shakily, "I didn't mean to-"

"Lie to your best friends," James finished, "I mean honestly, now we have less time to research a way to help you. If you had told us during first year we would have had a way easier time of it, plus, more of a head start. By now, we won't find a solution until fifth year."

Remus stared, mouth open wide.

"You mean, you don't hate me now?" he said, disbelieving. "You don't want me to leave?"

"Of course not!" Peter said, laughing. "We're friends, aren't we? Besides, you flip out when we leave clothes out, I'm not exactly quaking in my boots worrying you'll kill me!"

Remus grinned, and his three best friends hugged him. Remus felt, for the first time in a very long time, completely at home.

 **AN: Yay! This was the one I was looking forward to writing the least, so I'm glad that it's over with. Next time I'm planning on writing a way to tell him they know that is just a really stupid idea, because they are 12 year old boys- they're bound to have bad ideas once in a while.**

 **Question of the Day: What Hogwarts house are you in? I'm a proud Hufflepuff forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I AM SO SORRY! I know that I said weekly updates, and about 3 weeks later, here I am…. School has started up once more, so this will probably become the norm. My apologies…..**

 **Just FYI, I picture the Marauders like third or fourth year in this particular chapter, which I know wouldn't work in canon.**

Remus woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He was still recovering from the full moon a couple of days ago. He blinked his eyes open slowly, staring in confusion at the ceiling, where there seemed to be blurry letters written there.

Yep, Remus wasn't going crazy. The words, "we know" were written above him in shimmering gold letters. What in the world?

"Guys, what the heck is going on?" Remus asked turning to face James's bed.

No response. Remus looked to his other side and realized he was alone in their room. Where was everyone? What confusing and elaborate prank had he fallen prey to this time?

Remus dragged himself out of bed and opened his trunk. There, sitting on top of his clothes, was a piece of parchment.

"We know your secret." He read out loud. Remus felt like his heart stopped for a second, but he tried to reassure himself.

 _There's no way they could know I'm a werewolf. This must be some stupid way of telling me that they found out I've been stealing their chocolate or something._

These reassurances lasted Remus for about an hour, but the bombardment of vague statements and the absence of his friends was starting to get to him.

First, he was told by two shaking first years, "Your f-f-friends know."

"Know what!" he demanded, glaring at them. .

After his first class, another two younger students approached him, his lunch spoke the words "we know" to him, and every piece of his homework had the words written on them. Remus had had enough. He didn't know why his friends had skipped all their classes that day, or why they were doing this to him, but he was not happy.

Remus stormed into his dormitory and stopped dead in his tracks. We know your secret was shining from every inch of their walls, ceilings, and beds. James, Sirius, and Peter stood there solemnly.

"We know you're a werewolf, Remus." Sirius said seriously. (AN: pun intended)

Remus fainted.

 **And there we have the stupidest way to tell your best friend that you know he's a werewolf.**


End file.
